Blank Space
by Secret Lilac
Summary: "Sejak awal aku menyukai semua pemain sepertimu, sayang. Namun, kau telah salah menerka jika kau berpikir diriku ini seperti apa yang kau kira. Aku adalah mimpi buruk-mu yang terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat baik hati di siang hari. Kalau kau berpikir hal ini menyiksamu, jangan menuduhku untuk tidak memperingatkanmu sebelumnya." /Based on Taylor Swift song, Blank Space/


**Blank Space**

 **.**

 **Yu-Gi-OH! Arc-V © Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi**

 **Blank Space © Taylor Swift**

I do not own **the series** and **the inspirational music.** The only thing I owned is the plot for the stories

 **.**

"Sejak awal kaulah yang menginginkan _permainan_ ini jadi kupikir kau sudah cukup berani untuk menerima _penalty_ saat kekalahanmu nanti. Tapi mengapa kau terlihat ketakutan, _sayang_?" suara jernih itu menginterogasinya layaknya seorang kriminal yang telah tertangkap basah sebelum melakukan aksinya. Keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak dapat bergerak dibawah tatapan kedua manik merah delima yang tajam tersebut. Senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah manis itu justru membuatnya semakin merinding tidak karuan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengartikan arti dari senyuman tersebut ketika kedua bibir plum itu mulai terbuka dan mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat untuknya.

' _Game Over, Baby…'_

Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah ketakutan. Jujur saja, kedua kakinya saat ini rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dan menopang tubunya. Insting di dalam tubuhnya sudah berteriak dan memberikan komando untuk segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan, namun ia masih saja terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua matanya tidak dapat berpaling dari sosok yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Jemari lentiknya itu tengah memainkan sebuah apel yang dipegangnya. Senyuman itu masih menghias wajahnya. Tidak dapat bergerak dan tidak dapat memalingkan diri, ia hanya menatap lurus dan menyaksikan dimana telapak tangan mungil yang terlihat lemah itu menghancurkan apel bulat utuh di tangannya.

Dan senyuman itu semakin bertambah lebar ketika netra merah pekat itu melihat ketakutan terdalam yang terpantul di kedua maniknya.

Pada saat itulah dirinya baru menyadari _kesalahan_ fatal yang telah ia perbuat. Dugaannya selama ini justru meleset diluar persamaan yang telah ia buat. **Dirinya** yang seharusnya menjadi pendominasi kini harus meringkuk dengan menyedihkan di atas tanah layaknya serangga. Sejak awal ia _bukanlah_ seorang pemenang melainkan seorang _mangsa_ yang telah tertarik masuk kedalam sarang binatang buas.

Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya.

Namun apalah artinya menyesal sekarang—toh tidak ada gunanya ia menyesali segelas susu yang sudah tumpah. Kini adalah saatnya untuk mendapatkan _penalty_.

Hukuman yang pantas ia dapatkan sejak awal dimulainya permainan ini.

" _Sejak awal aku menyukai_ _semua_ _pemain sepertimu, sayang. Namun, kau telah salah menerka jika kau berpikir diriku ini seperti apa yang kau kira. Aku adalah_ _mimpi buruk_ - _mu yang terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat baik hati di siang hari. Kalau kau berpikir hal ini menyiksamu, jangan menuduhku untuk tidak memperingatkanmu sebelumnya."_

Ketika kalimat itu selesai terucap, suara jeritan ketakutan memekakan telinga dapat terdengar dari dalam Mansion luas berdiding putih itu.

.

.

.

 **Owari?**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Sebenernya Fanfic ini udah lama banget hinggap di dalem dokumen PC dan bener-bener ragu banget buat dipublish di . Pada akhirnya pikiran nekat ini berkata 'Publish aja' dan jadilah fanfic tak menentu ini dipublish.

Seperti fanfic Yugioh arc V sebelumnya, saya tidak memberikan keterangan character pemain dalam fic ini berhubung mereka sudah gampang ditebak setelah membaca keterangan cirri-ciri yang dimiliki dalam cerita ini.

Mengikuti alur berdasarkan lagu **Taylor Swift** berjudul **Blank Space** , awalnya saya ingin membuat sedikit twist komedi di akhir cerita namun karena terasa semakin menambah aneh fic ini, niat tersebut akhirnya dibatalkan.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan menikmati fic ini. Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya hargai.

Salam hangat,

Secret Lilac.

 **P.S:** _ **"Your journey is not over yet. Check out below this notes!"**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki dengan santainya melangkah melewati jalanan setapak taman luas yang nampak terawat dan ditumbuhi oleh beraneka ragam flora. Tubuhnya yang terbalut jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang melingkar di lehernya memberinya kesan bahwa dirinya berasal dari golongan yang berada. Di kedua tangannya, ia tengah membawa setumpukan kotak bervariasi ukuran yang telah dihias dengan pita indah berwarna-warni. Surai ungu berpadu dengan kelamnya warna hitam yang telah tertata rapi semakin membuat wajah _Adonis_ yang ia miliki terlihat jelas untuk dikagumi oleh setiap mata penganggumnya.

Tujuan kedatangannya kemari hanya satu.

Dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya serta perasaan tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuan membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, begitu ia sampai di depan Mansion besar bergaya Eropa tersebut, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda yang ia prediksi berusia sama dengan dirinya keluar dari pintu oak besar itu dengan kedua kaki yang gemetaran tidak karuan. Ia memandangi pemuda tersebut dengan wajah heran.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas wajah pemuda tersebut. Manik ungu yang dimilikinya dapat dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik baru saja melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya luar biasa ketakutan. Surai kelabu yang seharusnya tertata rapi itu terlihat berantakan dan lepek karena keringat yang terus menerus membanjiri tubuhnya. Berulang kali ia membenarkan letak kaca mata ber- _frame_ merah tipis yang ia gunakan. Namun karena tangannya yang masih gemetaran, bukannya membenarkan letak kaca matanya, ia justru hampir menjatuhkan satu-satunya sarana untuknya melihat. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika pemuda itu mengabaikan keberadaannya dan melewati sosoknya untuk menghampiri mobil hitam yang diparkirkan dekat semak-semak mawar merah yang baru saja bermekaran.

Pemuda tak dikenal itu segera menyalakan mesin ketika ia berhasil memasuki mobilnya dan menancapkan gas untuk segera melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Mansion tersebut.

Setelah melihat pemuda tersebut, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda tersebut?

Tetapi ia sadar bahwa tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdiam diri di luar sambil berusaha menerka-nerka kejadian mengerikan apa yang barusan dialami pemuda tak dikenal tersebut di dalam Mansion. Itu bukanlah urusannya. Lagipula ia memiliki tujuan yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan mengurusi orang aneh yang barusan keluar dari dalam sana.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ia segera melangkah menghampiri pintu oak besar tersebut dan mengetuknya.

Jeda beberapa menit sampai akhirnya pintu besar tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok manis pemilik Mansion yang telah dibicarakan oleh banyak orang. Kedua delima merah itu memandangi sosoknya seakan tengah menganalisis dirinya dari atas hingga bawah sebelum akhirnya bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Selamat sore…" suara merdu itu terdengar menyapanya

Tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan oleh sang pemilik Mansion, ia tersenyum ramah dan membalas sapaannya.

"Selamat sore."

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu kemari. Jadi, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya mempersilahkan masuk. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di ruang tamu saja? Aku akan mempersiapkan teh hangat untuk kita berdua disana…" tambahnya.

Menuruti ajakan tersebut, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam Mansion dan mengikuti sang pemilik yang menuntunnya menuju ruang tamu dimana keduanya akan berbicara sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat. Namun tanpa disadari olehnya, pintu oak besar yang pelahan-lahan mulai tertutup rapat di belakangnya adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki untuk melarikan diri saat ini juga. Ketika pintu besar itu telah tertutup, kesempatan yang dimilikinya pun telah hilang. Ia tetap mengikuti langkah kaki yang menuntunnya tersebut tanpa mencurigai apapun.

Seringaian kecil itu terukir di wajah sang pemilik manis tersebut tanpa disadari oleh tamu di belakangnya.

" _Nee… Aku sangat ingin melihat permainanmu… sayang…"_

* * *

 **OWARI**


End file.
